mega man and sonic high stakes take down
by COMET THE UNDYING ' N E O
Summary: sonic and mega man joined forces to beat the evil eggman and willy
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic**_ _ **and**_ _ **Mega man**_ _ **HIGH STAKES TAKE DOWN 1**_

 _ **In memory of**_ _ **shadow the hedgehog pumpkin**_ _ **who was killed by**_ _ **shadow man**_ _ **who was killed from steping in water**_ _ **R.I.P**_ _ **MY FRIENDS**_

 _ **CHAPTER1**_ _ **THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**_

 _ **It was a calm clear day in skycity. the mega men (**_ _ **Mega man,Mega man x and Proto man)**_ _ **where getting upgrades in**_ _ **lab.**_ _ **Sonic,Shadow**_ _ **and**_ _ **Tails**_ _ **where racing in green contry side zone.**_ _ **Kunckles,Skylor**_ _ **and**_ _ **Amy**_ _ **where swiming at the public pool and.**_ _ **Rouge**_ _ **and**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **where spying on**_ _ **and**_ _**in the evil doctors lab. (Eggman and willy)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER2 SO NOT SUB**_ _ **SONIC**_ _ **SPEED**_

 _ **Mega man**_ _ **was finshed his upgrades for the first time in 25 years. He went to see**_ _ **just to find a note an**_ _ **E-tank**_ _ **and**_ _ **Roll**_ _ **sweeping the note read dear**_ _ **mega man**_ _ **i know you will be done first. Drink this E-tank then go get**_ _ **Roll**_ _ **and finsh upgrading the others i will be gone to buy food go find**_ _ **Sonic**_ _ **and meet**_ _ **Rouge**_ _ **and**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **at the**_ _ **flare**_ _ **cafe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER3 THE**_ _ **E.G.G.S.K.U.L.L**_ _ **OPRATION**_

 _ **-LATER AT THE FLARE CAFE-**_

 _ **'' Hey'' sayed**_ _ **Rouge ,Sonic**_ _ **and**_ _ **mega man**_ _ **seen them and went to the same booth they talked over coffie and E-tanks and made the plan that**_ _ **team dark (Shadow,Rouge and omega)**_ _ **will go and strike the**_ _ **Egg walker**_ _ **and**_ _ **team flare (Skylor Sonic and tails)**_ _ **will attack the**_ _ **Willy Flying fortrice.**_ _ **''only one problem'' sayed**_ _ **Sonic**_ _ **we don't know where**_ _ **Shadow**_ _ **or**_ _ **Skylor**_ _ **is!**_


	4. chapter 4

_**CHAPTER4 FORGE OF LEGENDS**_

 _ **Mega man**_ _ **went to**_ _**lab to see the doctor befor he confronts**_ _**. When he gets back he reads another note this time from**_ _**it says dear**_ _ **Mega man**_ _ **i killed**_ _ **mega man x**_ _ **.Don't worry though**_ _ **Roll and**_ _ **is allright but i gave**_ _ **Blues (proto man)**_ _ **a new feature. his mega buster now has a food setting he cant harm anyone unless he shots hot soup or something in a glass bowl or a glass. FROM**_ _**.p.s. try to stop me huhuhu!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER5 THE**_ _ **C.H.A.O.S**_ _ **PROJECT**_

 _ **Sonic**_ _ **and**_ _ **Mega man**_ _ **went looking for**_ _ **Skylor**_ _ **and found him. He was at**_ _ **Tails**_ _ **they were playing super smash bros wiiu. All they need is to find**_ _ **Shadow**_ _ **. they went to the green contry side (not to be confused with green hill or windy hill zone) (sonic 1 and sonic lost world) zone. they found**_ _ **Amy**_ _ **and**_ _ **Cream.**_ _ **they informed them that**_ _ **shadow**_ _ **went to the pool.**_

 _ **==========later==at==the==pool============ (in station square) (a town in skycity)**_

 _ **They arive and see**_ _ **shadow**_ _ **was not there so they went to leave but befor they got a chance**_ _ **Chaos**_ _ **came to attack them**_ _ **Skylor**_ _ **resend with him and he found his long lost chao**_ _ **flareon**_ _ **they went to**_ _ **Shadows**_ _ **house he was there so they filled him in. (on the mission).**_

 _ **Team**_ _ **Dark and team flare need to win or no one will live (the world blows up)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER6 MORE PLANS FOR US**_

 _ **=====later=at=**_ _ **Tails**_ _ **=lab=====================**_

 _ **''so the plans are final said''**_ _ **tails**_ _ **=========17=mins=later=at=the=Dr.s=lab====**_

 _ **''ok stand back'' said**_ _ **Shadow**_

 _ **c**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **o**_ _ **s**_ _ **c**_ _ **o**_ _ **n**_ _ **t**_ _ **r**_ _ **o**_ _ **l**_

 _ **they went there just to be ambushed by**_ _ **Gutsman**_ _ **they beat them up and saw**_ _ **Mega man**_ _ **fighting**_ _ **just as eggman**_ _**was comeing at them.**_ _ **sonic**_ _ **used the chaos emerilds and became**_ _ **super sonic**_ **.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER7 CHAOS CLASH**_

 _ **:D**_

 _Team_ _Dark_ _went after_ _team_ _flare a_ _nd megaman_ _went after ._ _ **Team**_ _ **Dark**_ _ **and**_ _ **team flare**_ _ **beat the doctors**_ _ **Super Sonic**_ _ **changed back to**_ _ **Sonic**_ _ **and they lived happly ever after**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **SEE MORE IN THE**_ _ **SONIC**_ _ **AND**_ _ **MEGA MAN**_ _ **COMIC ALSO BY**_ _ **ME skylor flare hope you injoyed bye**_


End file.
